


Untitled

by paradiseghost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, I'm bad at writing, I've never written ass eating before so????, M/M, anyway, ass eating, thats pretty much all that happens lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay literally this is just snake eating Otacon's ass I have no summary for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> Idk how to write ass eating

"Why must you always do that?"

Otacon balks for a second, tilting his head up to look Snake in the eyes, obviously confused at the sudden words and tone. 

"I don't think I understand."

"The whole-" 

Otacon waits patiently as Snake tries to find the words, shifting a bit in his spot on the floor between Snakes thighs, his knees starting to feel his weight at the lack of his usual distraction in this position. 

"You always prepare yourself when you blow me."

Otacon laughs, forcing it to die down as snake lightly smacks his head, though they both know he doesn't mean any harm. 

"Well of course I do, I don't see how it's a problem."

Otacon shifts his attention back to the matter at hand, dragging Snake's zipper down slowly, his other hand gently pressing against the bulging front of Snake's pants. 

"If I prepare myself it goes quicker, and I wanna make sure things are good for you."

Otacon ducks down a bit to nuzzle the erection in front of him when he feels fingers grip into his hair. Now, Snake's hands in his hair is nothing new, what is new however is that instead of pushing his head down insistently like they usually do, Otacon feels his head being gently dragged up to look at Snake again, his green eyes boring into him and making Otacon's breath hitch. 

"Let me take care of you this time, Hal."

He wants to say no, wants to laugh it off and continue like they usually do, too embarrassed to admit that the reason he does it himself is because if Snake ever touched him so intimately he'd cum immediately, but with Snake's gaze piercing and shining, Otacon allows himself to be brought back up, settling in Snake's lap and letting the older man kiss him gently, moving them both back along the bed until they're laying down: Snake on his back and Otacon straddling his hips. 

"Sit up."

Otacon does as he's told, shivering at the command in Snake's voice, knowing very well that's the voice the soldier uses to get what he wants. 

Snake then directs him up higher on his knees, forcing him to awkwardly crawl forward until he's hovering over Snake's face, gasping as he realizes the situation. 

"D-Dave you really don't have to-"

He's cut off as he feels large calloused hands smooth up the backs of his thighs to his hips, Snake kissing the insides of his legs as he lowers Otacon till he's just hovering over Snake's face. 

Otacon inhales sharply, shaking on the exhale, the barest hint of his voice clinging to the end of his breath as he feels snakes lips brush along his skin. 

"Let me take care of you."

That is his only warning as Snake moved his hands to spread Otacon open, his first lick tentative almost, though Otacon would be hard pressed to call it hesitant. 

Snake knows what he's doing. 

Otacon can't help the crack in his voice as Snake works him open, licking along his entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue in passed the muscle. 

He leans forward from his upright position, holding tight on the headboard and evening out his breaths, though it's difficult when Snake pushes his tongue farther, a squeak accompanying it as Otacon shifts around a bit. 

He's never experienced anything like this before, a man eating him open as thoroughly as Snake- he loved it. 

Otacon lets out a high pitched moan when he feels one of Snake's fingers prod at his entrance; pushing in along side his tongue with relative ease, stretching Otacon fully.

At that Otacon's grip on the sheets tightens, his voice coming out louder, unabashed, a cry of _David ___on his lips as a second finger is pushed in.

The younger only holds out for a couple minutes passed that point, Snake being well versed in finding his prostate after all this time together. Otacon can't help the ragged moan that leaves him as Snake presses his thick fingers into him again; it's too good for Otacon to handle. 

"S-snake! If you keep up like that I'll c-come!" 

But he doesn't let up at all, finger fucking Otacon harder, plunging his tongue in and out faster, daring the younger man to come from just this alone. 

It's when Snake presses insistently on Otacon's prostate that he can't hold back any longer, his back arching as he fucks himself on unrelenting tongue and fingers, near crying from the intense pleasure, whimpering as Snake removes himself completely from Otacon's trembling form, rearranging them so the smaller is flat on his stomach, his hips raised a little. 

Otacon would never live down the noise he made when Snake finally thrust his dick inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck u raimy


End file.
